Perasaan Yang Terbalaskan
by Chokyulate23
Summary: aku benar benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia ucapkan barusan. Warning! yaoi! sho-ai! sekuel dari Terlanjur Cinta! bad summary! yang mau baca diharapkan baca yang Terlanjur Cinta dulu. RnR please -puppy eyes-


Annyeong haseo ^-^/

Yo semua! Aku kembali dengan membawakan sekuel dari ceritaku yang sebelumnya yang berjudul Terlanjur cinta. jadi. Kalo para reader mau baca cerita ini, baca cerita yg itu dulu ya! Kudu! Harus! Wajib! XD *ditendang*

Di cerita yg terlanjur cinta itu setelah kuliat banyak typo (s) nya ya =="

Mohon dimaafkan _ _"

Baiklah, sesuai permintaan. Aku membuat sekuel dari cerita yang sebelumnya.

Tapi mungkin akan tidak nyambung kali ya..

Sudahlah, tinggal dibaca aja. Kalo emang tidak suka ya tidak usah dibaca ^^

Oke! Langsung ke cerita aja! :D

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T kayanya –w-a

Pairing: SasuNaru (a/n: lagi pengen bikin yaoi –w-)

Genre: hurt/comfort, romance, nyempil angst mungkin.

Warning: typo (s) bertebaran, EYD tidak tepat, alur kecepetan, OOC, jelek, Yaoi, Sho-ai, abal, berantakan, ga patut untuk dibaca, **Bagi yang tidak suka dengan Y-A-O-I atau pun dengan pair ini. Silahkan tekan tombol BACK.**

.

Don't like? Don read!

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Hahhh ..

Aku menghela nafas berat. Entah mengapa perkataan rival- ah Uzumaki Naruto maksudku. Seseorang yang ternyata diam diam memiliki perasaan khusus padaku.

Entah mengapa, aku.. memikirkannya..

.

**Flashback**

"Hei, Dobe! Tunggu sebentar!"

"huh? Ada apa Teme? Ingin mengajak ku bertanding? Atau berkelahi?"

"Diam sebentar dobe. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa? Jangan lama lama. Kau membuang waktuku."

"Naruto, kau.. apa kau mencintaiku?"

"…"

"…"

"sudah dari dulu Sasuke.. sudah dari dulu."

**End of flashback**

.

Hahh ..

Menghela nafas lagi. Aku benar benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa memiliki perasaan itu.

Argh! Sudahlah. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia.

Lebih baik aku tidur, karena besok aku harus sekolah.

**End Saske POV**

.

**Naruto POV**

"Hoahhm.. sudah pagi."

Kataku sambil mengucek mata. Tapi kenapa rasanya matahari sudah meninggi ya?

Kulihat jam weker yang ada disebelah tempat tidurku.

Tunggu dulu!

"Huaaaa! Aku telat!"

Segera aku melesat menuju kamar mandi. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit aku mandi, segera langsung kupakai saja seragamku dengan tidak rapi karena terburu-buru.

Dan segera aku memakai sepatu dan berlari menuju sekolah.

-skip-

"hufft.. untung saja tidak kena hukuman."

"Dasar dobe. Benar benar dobe kau."

Twitch

Kepalaku terasa panas jika mendengar ejekannya itu.

"Otakmu itu kau pakai atau tidak sih. Dasar bodoh. Idiot."

-deg-

Kenapa.. saat dia katakan itu hatiku sakit?

Apa aku memang sebodoh itu Sasuke?

**End Naruto POV**

.

~2 minggu kemudian~

.

**Sasuke POV**

Sudah 2 minggu si dobe itu tidak masuk karena ijin.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia lakukan. Kenapa aku.. merindukannya?

Perasaan apa ini…

Naruto.. aku ingin kau cepat kembali.. entah mengapa aku merindukanmu..

Heh .. kenapa aku? Kenapa aku bias rindu pada si bodoh itu. Padahal kita ini Rival abadi.

Di kamusku selalu kucantumkan bahwa aku dan Naruto akan selalu jadi RIVAL.

Tappi mengapa sekarang aku, merindukannya…

Aku rindu suara cemprengnya yang khas.

aku rindu pada semua yang ada pada dirinnya.

Apalagi matanya yang indah itu.

Dari dulu aku selalu menyukai matanya, meski aku memandangnya sebagai seorang rival.

Apa jangan jangan aku..

Jatuh cinta padanya..

Yaa.. kuakui. Akumemang jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak mungkin aku seperti ini jika aku tidak mencintainya.

Jadi selama ini. Aku memiliki perasaan padanya.

Hehh.. merepotkan saja (a/n: maaf shikamaru, kupinjam kata katamu ya XP)

Tapi aku tidak ingin membohongi perasaanku sendiri.

Saat dia kembali, aku harus mengatakannya.

Ya. Harus kukatakan.

**End Sasuke POV**

.

.

.

"Naruto tunggu sebentar! Ada yang ingin ku katakana padamu."

"apa? Jika kau hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku bodoh dan sebagainya, sebaiknya aku pergi."

"Tunggu dulu dobe! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"ck! Baiklah. Cepat katakan."

"Naruto.. aku mencintaimu."

"A-apa?"

**Naruto POV**

"A-apa?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke mencintaiku. Itu benar benar tidak mungkin.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakana?"

Aku memastikan pendengaranku tidak salah kali ini.

"ck! Kau tidak tuli kan dobe. Aku katakana ini sekali lagi, dan tidak ada pengulangan! Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, mencintai seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Sesorang yang kuanggap rival dan kali ini seseorang yang anggap berarti. Mengerti."

Aku mebulatkan mataku tidak percaya. Benar benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia katakana. Apa itu benar benar. Ternyata, doaku selama ini terkabul.

Kami-sama. Terima kasih karna telah mengabulkan doaku.

Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir karena aku terlalu bahagia. Dan yang kurasakan selanjutnya adalah sepasang tangan yang kekar memeluk tubuhku ini dengan penug kasih saying.

"bodoh. Kenapa kau menangis? Hapus air matamu itu. Kau terlihat jelek tau."

Dan kusadari, jika yang tengah memeluku saat ini adalah Sasuke. Kubalas pelukannya dan kubenamkan wajahku ini di dada bidangnya. Ah.. betapa bahagiannya aku..

"Naruto, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku bertanda bahwa aku mau dengan pertanyaannya barusan.

"tentu saja Sasuke, aku mau."

-skip-

Dan disini aku. Pulang bersama dengan mantan rivalku atau lebih tepatnya dia saat initelah menjadi kekasihku. Di perjalanan aku senyam senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Hihi.. biar saja, aku ingin orang tau jika aku sedang bahagia..

Tapi kebahagiaan tidak berlangsung lama…

**End Naruto POV**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

"ne, Sasuke.."

"hn?"

"aku ingin beli minuman dulu ya di minimarket itu. Aku haus. Sebentar saja. Ya. Kau tunggu disini."

"hn."

Kulihat matahariku berjalan dengan tergesa gesa menuju sebuah minimarket yang ada di sebrang jalan itu.

Ahh.. 'lucu sekali dia' pikirku.

Entah mengapa aku merasa bahagia saat ini, tidak pernah aku merasa sebahagia ini semenjak orang tuaku dan aniki ku meninggal karena kecelakaan itu.

Yahh .. kenangan yang buruk memang. Tapi kucoba melupakan masa masa kelam itu.

Tetapi.. kebahagiaan itu sirna sudah saat…

**CKIITT! BRAKK!**

Kudengar suara seperti suara mobil yang menabrak sesuatu. Dan saat kulihat orang itu ternyata..

"NARUTO!"

Segera aku menghampiri Naruto yang menjadi korban kecelakaan itu.

Kulihat dia yang berlumuran darah. Dan kulihat darah segar mengalir cukup deras dari kepalanya.

"Naruto! Sadarlah! Kau tidak apa-apa kan Naruto.. jawab aku!"

Aku benar bnar panik saat itu. Mengapa ini harus terjadi.

Kami-sama.. jangan ambil nyawanya.. kumohon..

"Sa-sasuke.."

Kudengar ia memanggilku dengan suaranya yang terdengar begitu lemah. Dan itu benar benar terasa menyakitkan untukku.

"jangan banyak bergerak dulu dobe. Bertahanlah! Segera panggilkan ambulance! Cepat!"

Suruhku kepada orang orang yang hanya bias melihat kami. Memangnya kami apa. Pertunjukan yang hanya dilihat begitu saja apa. Kenapa mereka sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk memanggil ambulance.

"su-sudahlah Sasuke.. percuma saja.. pada akhirnya aku juga akan mati."

"bicara apa kau? Kau tidak akan mati dobe! Tidak akan! Bertahanlah!"

"uhuk.. uhuk! Sasuke teme.. terima kasih.. karena telah memberiku kebahagiaan ini. Kebahagiaan yang sempat aku rasakan sebelum aku mati. Aku.. sangat berterima kasih teme.."

Kudengar deru nafasnya yang semakin melemah. Kumohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku!

"jangan banyak bicara! Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan mati. Jangan kau tinggalkan aku!"

"heh.. kau bukan tuhan Sasuke. Mungkin memang takdirku untuk mati saat ini juga. Dan yang ingin kukatakan untuk yag terakhir.. a-aishiteru.. Sasuke…"

-deg-

Apa apaan ini. Tidak lucu sama sekali. Tidak ada suara nafas yang kudengar.

Tidak ada denyut nadi yang kurasakan. Tidak ada detak jantung yang kudengar. Dia.. dia telah meninggalkanku.. sendiri… disini..

Hanya aku.. dan perasaan ini..

.

**Fin~**

.

Hoahhh .. capek ih ngetik.. *ngelap keringet*

Wow .. fic terpanjang yang pernah kubuat O.O

Ckckck.. benar benar menguras tenaga dan otak *lebeh*

Nah..

Gimana? Gimana? Jelek yak? Gantung kan? Aku tau kok TwT *pundung di dasar sumur*

Hanya segini yang kubisa –w-

Oia, ini sekuel dari cerita Terlanjur cinta.

Nggak nyambung kan yaa?

Yaa.. emang sih == *nyadar*

tapi hanya itu cerita yang muncul di otak ku Q.Q *guling guling*

niatnya mau bikin prekuel sih –w-

tapi kalo aku dapet ilham (?) untuk bikin prekuelnya yak..

kalo nggak dapet yaa nggak bikin XD *bletak!*

yosh!

Reader yang baik hati..

Aku minta sumbangan review dari para reader yaa ^^

Yang review didoain masuk surga. Tenang aja ^^

Oke

See you! ^o^/

BOOFTT! *menghilang*


End file.
